The present invention relates to horizontal deflection-high voltage circuits. In conventional circuits of this type, particularly when designed for display units that require high image quality, for example for use with a computer system and the like, the horizontal deflection circuit and the high voltage circuit are formed separately from each other.
An example of a composite construction of the horizontal deflection and high voltage circuits is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58(1983)-138179.